1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure of a steering wheel employed in a case when a switch assembly constituted by a plurality of switches is arranged at each of positions capable of being operated through a pair of opening portions formed in a laterally symmetrical shape between an inner peripheral edge of a rim of a steering wheel and an outer peripheral edge of a pad cover as seen from vehicle occupant side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, indispensable switches such as a horn switch and the like are arranged in a steering wheel, however, in response to consumer's needs in recent years, switches having value added such as a switch for an audio device, a switch for a car navigation system and the like are being arranged in the steering wheel. For example, in the case of a steering wheel of a four-spoke type, the switches having value added mentioned above are placed by using a pair of right and left opening portions formed between the inner peripheral edge of the rim of the steering wheel and the outer peripheral edge of the pad cover.
However, in the conventional art, in the case that subjects to be operated by the switches are different from each other, an arrangement and a shape of the switch placed in the left opening portion of the pad cover and an arrangement and a shape of the switch placed in the right opening portion of the pad cover are different from each other. Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare respective metal molds and substrates having different shapes for the switch placed in the left side and the switch placed in the right side, thereby causing an increase of cost.